Faded Petals
by Day Star
Summary: Will Sora ever be able to regain love? Warning Mira
1. Destiny

Digimon are not mine. *sigh* This is a Mira (Mimi/Sora) don't like, don't read. You've been warned.  
  
  


Faded Petals  
  


  
  
LAST CHANCE!!  
  
  
  
  
  
I looked up from the arrangement as the clock sounded the hour. Time to close finally. I gratefully locked the door to the small flower shop that I had purchased about 3 years ago. Gazing out the window at the rain, memories flooded into my consciousness again. I grimaced. How can it hurt so much, even after all this time?  
  
Mimi was my soul mate. At first I wasn't exactly thrilled being stuck in the digital world with her. But underneath that spoiled princess mask was a heart of true gold. I began to see that she wasn't selfish at all. She had just been sheltered for most of her life. Mimi was the kindest person I had ever known. And honest too. Boy was she incredibly honest. I was worried about her at first. Actually I worried about everyone in the group. But Mimi and T.K. I worried about the most. They were both so innocent. I was afraid that Mimi wouldn't survive. She was like a porcelain doll. Everything Mimi did was graceful, even when she was stomping her tiny feet through the sewers. I was so afraid that the porcelain doll would shatter under the pressure, but she did survive. Mimi took the whole experience and thrived on it.  
  
As I listened to the haunting melody of rain on the roof, I can't help but remember another rain storm, the one on the day I realized I loved her.......  
  
*****flashback*******  
T.K. and Kari are still both sick with the cold. The rain has been almost constant for the past week. I kneel beside the makeshift pallet, and check Kari's fever.  
  
How is she? Joe asks, concerned.  
  
No change.  
  
Kari opens her eyes.  
  
I'm okay. cough cough.  
  
Just rest, T.K. is sleeping too.  
  
Am not.'  
  
T.K. Why aren't you sleeping?  
  
I have to wait to Kari goes to sleep.  
  
  
  
She needs me to be with her until she falls asleep. T.K. murmurs.  
  
It was then that I realized those two belonged together. It was in every touch, every thought, an invisible bond that united them as soul mates, as one. I look down at them, for the first time understanding the depth of their commitment to each other, even at this tender age. I covered my crest as it glowed so it wouldn't awaken T.K. and Kari. The damp walls of the cave are somewhat casting a comforting glow of the fire over their pale faces. Maybe its my imagination, but they look better. Tai, Izzy and Matt had left yesterday to find some medicine to help our two youngest members. I look out the entrance, and notice that the rain has finally stopped falling, at least for the moment.  
  
I'm going to get some more food and water. I announce to the others.  
  
Joe nods, watching over T.K. and Kari.  
  
Let me go with you Sora, we need to stay together. She looked at me almost pleadingly, determination in her hazel eyes. She was worried about me. Nobody had ever worried about me like that before. That was usually my job to worry about everyone else.  
  
Sure Mimi.  
  
We walked along the river's edge, gathering fruit from the trees as we went. Mimi chattering about fashion styles and colors and what not. She stopped suddenly. I turned curious as to what had stopped her chatter. I had never seen her so serious before.  
  
What's wrong Mimi? I asked.  
  
Its nothing Sora. I just wanted you to know I really envy you.  
  
She envies me?  
  
  
  
She sighed. You are so athletic and confident. Everyone respects your opinions, unlike me. I mean, I'm nothing more than a pretty face.  
  
You are more than just a pretty face Mimi. You are the sweetest girl I know. I told her.  
  
  
  
Do you want to know something else? I've always envied you Mimi. I confess.  
  
We looked into each others eyes, as if truly seeing each other for the first time. As I looked deeply into those sparkling hazel eyes, I could feel a bond forming, tugging like an undercurrent beneath our friendship.   
  
The soft patter of droplets pouncing on me alerted me that the sky had no intention of clearing up anytime soon. This had only been a small reprieve.  
  
Oh no! Its raining! I yelped.  
  
Mimi took off her pink hat and placed it on my head.  
  
Pink really isn't your color, but it'll keep the rain off. Mimi giggled.  
  
Mimi, you'll get all wet. I warned.  
  
She laughed again. That laugh did something strange in the depths my heart.  
  
I won't melt, I'm not made of sugar.  
  
Yes you are. I argued.  
  



	2. Confessions

Mimi kissed me on the cheek. And then she blushed.  
  
Sorry Sora. Guess I got carried away.  
  
She started off for the cave with me trailing behind her.  
  
Yeah, me too Mimi.  
  
Are you two okay? Joe asked concerned.  
  
we're fine.  
  
just fine. Mimi echoes.  
  
you two look strange. Don't get sick on me too! pleads Joe.  
  
******end flashback********  
  
Ever since that day the time spent with Mimi was a paradox of suffering and pleasure. Everytime that our eyes met it was as if we could understand each other completely. We never talked about it then. One of us always eventually broke eye contanct. And everytime walls of relief and disapointment washed over me. After we returned home I was so afraid I'd never see Mimi again. I was so relieved too. I knew that I had to tell her, but doing so would sour our friendship. I needed Mimi. Having her for a friend was better than nothing at all. We became best friends. I fell more and more in love with Mimi. I suffered in silence, afraid to ruin our friendship because of what I felt. Girls aren't supposed to love girls. I was supposed to fall in love with Tai, or Matt, or Joe. But your destiny is something that can't be foreseen. I was in love with Mimi Tackiwica, no matter how much I tried to deny it, how many boys I dated, nothing would ever change that. Little did I know that Mimi felt the same way. I needed to tell her, but I couldn't risk loosing her. Mimi solved that problem by asking me to the digital world one afternoon.  
  
****flashback*****  
  
Meet me by the digital world beach in an hour.  
  
Is something wrong? I asked. She sounded so worried.  
  
Not really.  
  
Okay, I'll be there.  
  
I was greeted with a vision. a modern day venus. The sun was setting into the sea, sending gleaming flames through her chestnut hair. She turned around and we stood face to face. She looked so nervous.  
  
Hi Mimi. I couldn't trust myself to say much more. All I wanted to do was kiss the worry and fear from her face.  
  
I just wanted you to know that your my best friend, and I hope that this won't ruin our friendshp.  
  
Nothing could ruin our friendship Mimi. I argued sensibly. Look at all the trauma we've survived already. Whatever it is, it can't be as bad as what we went through as children.  
  
But I like you more than a friend.  
  
  
  
I'm sorry. Forget I ever said anything! Mimi burst into tears.  
  
I can't do that Mimi. My heart was spiraling crazily out of control.  
  
Please Sora, I don't want to lose you as a friend. She pleaded.  
  
Mimi, I can't forget because this was the best moment in my life.  
  
She looked up at me with her big teary hazel eyes.  
  
What I mean is, I love you too. I confess  
  
******flashback*******  
  
We were walking along the beach in the digital world. Mimi stopped, and looked out into the deep blue sea. I'll never forget how the the wind was caressing her hair, the way the sunrise was reflected her strawberry lips. It was the perfect moment. I took her hand, and squeezed gently, our special code for saying I love you. She looked at me questioningly.  
  
Mimi, I want to spend the rest of my life with you.  
  
Sora, I uh,~  
  
I took her slender hand, and slid the ring on.  
  
She stared at the ring, the small rose formed from tightly clustered golden pieces.  
Her eyes sparkled happily.  
  
I want to spend the rest of my life with you too Sora.  
  
I know its not a great engagement ring, but I'll get you a better one someday. I vowed.  
  
No, its perfect Sora.  
  
It's beautiful, just like you. I kissed her on the lips. I pulled her close, and I breathed in her scent. Morning dewdrops on roses, and sunshine.  
  
Should we tell our folks? Mimi asked.  
  
We probably should. I admit.  
  
I hope that they won't be too upset. How do you think your mom will take it?  
  
I think that once our parents see how much we love each other, than they'll be happy. Besides, they already know us, they just don't know we're in love.  
  
When should we tell them?  
  
How about tonight? I say. Better to get it over with.  
  
How about we tell our parents, and then go out and celebrate our engagment at Pacinos.  
I knew the mention of a dinner at her favorite Italian resteraunt would bring a smile to her troubled expression.  
  
How about 7 tonight then? She suggested.  
  
Sounds good to me. It'll be okay. I promised her.  
  
I love you Sorachan.  
  
I love you too Mimi.


	3. 

I nervously folded my napkin into an origami swan for the hundredth time. Mimi was late. Of course Mimi always had a very unique concept about time. But tonight I was worried. Different fears kept running through my head. What did her parents say. Would they be able to accept me? I should have gone with her. My mother took it surprisingly well, but Mimi's parents are very traditional. Maybe I should call and~ then she slides elegantly into her chair.  
  
Sorry I'm late. she apologized breathlessly.  
  
So how'd it go? I asked.  
  
How'd what go?  
  
You did tell your parents about us, didn't you?  
  
um, yea of course. They took it very well.  
  
A wave of relief washed over me. I laughed at my silly little premonitions. Our life together was going to be perfect. Just perfect.  
  
*****end flashback*****  
  
The crash of lightening rattled the windows. Surprised I wiped a tear off my cheek. How could she have lied to me? That should have been my first clue. I didn't find out that she hadn't told her parents until a few weeks later.  
  
*****flashback*****  
  
How about this one? I held up the red skirt for her approval.  
  
No. You'd look better in green.  
  
I watched her as she rifled through the rack. She was so beautiful. I was the luckiest person in the world.  
  
Here try this on.  
  
Its too short.  
  
I like that. It shows off those beautiful legs of yours Sora.  
  
Mimi! I blushed.  
  
I looked at myself in the mirror again. She was right. This was the perfect dress.   
Mimi's parents had invited us to a business/dinner party.  
  
What did your folks say about you bringing me? I ask her nervously.  
  
They think its great. Mimi says cheerfully.  
  
  
  
Of course. I'll see you tonight Sorachan. Mimi kisses me.  
  
  
I fidgeted nervously in my chair. I hope that I could remember enough of my mother's etiquette lessons so I wouldn't embarrass Mimi or her parents. The restaurant they had chosen would make royalty apprehensive.  
  
I was very glad to see you Sora, but I kind of thought that Mimi would have brought a date tonight. Mimi's father says.  
  
But I was her date.   
  
Its really great that you too are so close. says her Mother.  
  
Thank you.  
  
But you too will never find husbands if you don't quit spending all of your time together. she adds.  
  
I shot Mimi a look. Why didn't they know that we were dating? Mimi stood up abruptly.  
  
Sora and I need to powder our noses.  
  
The minute we were alone I demanded Why don't they know yet?  
  
I'll tell them soon Sora, I promise.  
  
Why did you lie to me?  
  
I'm sorry Sora. I tried to tell them really, but I was too afraid.  
  
You aren't ashamed of us, are you Mimi?  
  
  
  
Are you ashamed you me then?  
  
No, I love you Sora.  
  
My questions were cut short when Mimi kissed me.  
  
I need to wait for the right time. They are both so busy right now with this new contract. I'll tell them after their done. And that's a promise.  
  
*******end flashback******  
  
I close my eyes and listen to the rain. Tomorrow I'll have to pretend that nothings wrong, when in reality nothing will ever be right. I'll never be whole without Mimi. I remember the last time I ever saw her.......  
  
****flashback*****  
  
Mimi was waiting for me by the door.  
  
Mimi are you okay?  
  
Oh Sora, I need to tell you something.  
  
She turned to me, tears glimmering in the depths of her hazel eyes.  
  
What's wrong Mimi?  
  
Sora, just love me, please? She pleaded.  
  
How could I do anything else Mimichan?  
  
She hugged me ferociously, as if she was being torn away by some unseen force. Little was I to know that would be the last time I ever saw her.


	4. Visiting hours

  
  
I love you Mimichan. It's going to be okay, I promise. Whatever it is, we'll deal with it together.  
  
A small note shattered my entire being. A sinking feeling enveloped my entire being as I clutched the small rose ring.  
  
Dear Sora:  
I'm sorry I have to hurt you like this, but you deserve better than the little I can give you. Please don't hate me.   
  
Love,  
  
Mimi  
  
A muffled sob escaped from me. I didn't even realize the tears streaming down my face until the cascaded over the words, smearing their meaning into pools of ink.  
  
I found myself in the digital world a few days later. I wandered for days, I think. I eventually found myself on the beach. Not just any beach, but our beach. The very place I had proposed. I couldn't live without her. Know body understood how I felt about Mimi. In a trance I begin to wade out into the freezing digital ocean. The cold stung my limbs. I couldn't feel my legs. I kept walking, waiting for the water to keep me from feeling anything. As the water approached my neck my body began to feel as if it were on fire. I gritted my teeth, and began to swim, comforted by the knowledge that it would all be over soon.  
My next memory is of rain water gently caressing my face. I lay on the beach, drenched to the core. My fingers were clumsy from the cold, but I managed to clutch my crest, and rip it off my neck. I was incredibly angry. At myself, at Mimi, at the whole world. I stared at it. Love. The one thing I did not need in my life. I stood up on shaky legs, and threw that damn crest of love into the ocean. Good riddance.  
  
  
I ended up with bronchitis. But I managed to slowly climb my way out of the abyss of despair. I moved far away from Odabia. I purchased a flower shop with a small apartment upstairs. And I vowed that I would never believe in the emotion love again.  
  
A persistent person knocking at the closed door startled me out of my reminiscing. Idiots, can't they read? I ignored the knocking, but it continued. I walked across the store. All I wanted was a hot shower, and to forget my miserable existence. I opened the door a crack.  
  
Sorry, we close at 7.  
  
I began to shut the door, but the cloaked figure spoke in a hauntingly familiar voice.  
  
Please wait!  
  
Who are you? I demanded of the figure.  
  
The figure pushed back the cloak.  
  
I gasped, and dizzily clung to the door frame. It was her. This had to be a dream.  
  
Can I come in Sora? the figure asked meekly.  
  
I guess. Shock, anger and fear were overcoming me in waves.  
  
Where do I begin?  
  
I don't know. You were the one that left, remember? I say sarcastically, wanted to hurt her the way she had hurt me. But I'm over it I reminded myself. I don't need anyone anymore.  
  
I'm so sorry Sora. Mimi said.  
  
Me too. I'm sorry that I loved you.  
  
Sora, it was the worst day of my life the day I left you.  
  
I paused. Something vulnerable inside of me was trying to break my tough nonchalant exterior.  
  
Why did you leave then?  
  
A question that had plagued my existence since the day she left.  
  
I'm so sorry Sora, but I had too.  
  
How did you find me?  
  
Mimi removed a crest from her neck. But not just any crest, my crest of love.  
  
But, how did you.....  
  
Here Sora. She offers the crest to me.  
  
No, I don't want it.  
  
But it belongs to you.  
  
Well I don't need it anymore. And I don't need you. I stated.  
  
I had to leave because I was getting married.  
  
I say dryly. I suppose it was some knight in shining armor.  
  
Sora, please don't be like this. Let me explain.  
  
I'm listening.  
  
My parents went insane when I told them about our relationship. They had already planned for me to marry their friend's son.  
  
So you were two timing me. That makes me feel so much better.  
  
No Sora, it wasn't like that, really.  
  
My parents owed a great deal of money to them. I had to marry him or else his family would take it out on his parents. Mimi wipes a tear from her eyes. Without meaning too, I mimic her motions, wiping a tear away from my own eye.  
  
Why are you here then?  
  
I have spent these last years with my heart shredded. I tried finding you but know body knew where you where. I was sorry to hear about your mom Sora.  
  
I didn't want to talk about it, so I asked. How did you find me then?


	5. dream

She lifts up her shirt.  
  
I try to stifle the gasp that is ripped from my very soul. A jagged scar was smeared across her creamy side.  
  
oh Mimi.  
  
I enfold her into my arms.  
  
I told him Sora.  
  
Told who what?  
  
I told him that I didn't love him, that I would only ever love you.  
  
I could almost guess what happened.   
  
He hurt you? I already knew the answer. How could anyone do that to sweet Mimi?   
  
Sora, he snapped.  
  
I'm going to snap his neck. How dare he hurt you-  
  
She covers my mouth with her slender finger.  
  
He's locked up now, and this is the only scar that I have that shows. Of course they say I can't have children anymore.  
  
I begin, but she interrupts.  
  
Let me finish Sora. After I got out of the hospital, I tried to find you, but know body knew where you were. And then one day I found myself in the digital world, at the very spot that you proposed. I was crying my heart out, when I noticed something floating in the water. I waded out. It was your crest. I knew that your crest finds love, so I let it lead me to you. And here I am.  
  
My crest lead you to me?   
  
  
  
Mimi, why are you crying? I ask, concerned by the tears glimmering in those hazel eyes.  
  
I thought that I'd never see you again. I thought I had lost you forever.  
  
I'd thought I'd lost you too Mimichan.  
  
I'm sorry I hurt you Sora.  
  
I tilt her chin so her eyes meet mine. What matters is we are together again, and nothing will ever separate us again.  
  
She smiles up at me.  
  
We better get some rest. We have a wedding to plan, don't we?   
  
********  
  
I woke up slowly. Smiling happily, I reached for Mimi, and I was met with an empty bed. Was it all just a dream? Wait a minute, what time is it? Oh no. I should have opened the store hours ago. I throw on clothes and run down stairs. And I am greeted by the most beautiful sight in the world. Mimi was standing behind the counter, rays of the morning sun giving her an ethereal look. It wasn't until after her customer left that she noticed me standing there.  
  
Good morning! How'd you sleep. she asks cheerfully.  
  
Good morning Mimichan. I was afraid that you were a dream.   
  
She crosses the floor the takes me in her arms. I sigh happily as I nuzzle into her neck and breath in her scent, strawberries and wildflowers.  
  
I'm here Sorachan.  
  
I know. What should we do now? I ask her hesitantly  
  
We need to start planning our wedding. That is, if you still want to marry me.  
  
Of course.  
  
We jumped guilty when the door chimes rang, announcing a customer.  
  
Mimi took a step away from me, but I wasn't going to hide our love. I held on to her hand.  
  
Good morning Mrs. Takiumo.  
  
Good morning Sora.  
  
I'd like you to meet my new partner, and fiancé, Mimi Tackiwia.  
  
The elderly woman's eyes widened, but she shook Mimi's hand.  
  
Its nice to meet you Mimi.  
  
I'll go get your order Mrs. Takiumo.  
  
The moment Mrs. Takiumo left, Mimi turned to me.  
  
Are you sure you should have told her about us? She asked me worriedly.  
  
She would have figured it out sooner or later. Besides I want the world to know that we love each other.  
  
Oh Sora.  
  
As her lips met mine, I floated through heaven again.  
  
to be continued......


End file.
